Robyn Jacob (LNTR) (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Robyn Jacob is a Venture character in LEGO Dimensions. Background Robyn Emily Jade is the firstborn of the Jades. Robert Jacob and Robyn Jade meet at the Venturedome during the Venturian Battle's team assembly meet, where they decide to form a team, alongside Ivor Linus and other battlers. Robert and Robyn secretly admire each other, but keep their feelings silent, and, after two weeks, are prepared to fight against the others teams in the first match of the Venturian Battle. Jacob and Jade slowly realize they are not prepared, but end up being too late, as the fight begins. The duo are slowly intimidated off of a landmass by enemy team member Killoar, who causes them to fall into a canyon in the arena, leaving Killoar to lead a search party in attempts to find them. Robert and Robyn regain their consciousness, realizing that they are at the bottom of the gorge, and slowly make their way up. However, they are yet again met by Killoar, alongside his second-in-command, Skallsi, who attack the duo. Their efforts prove to be unsuccessful, however, with Robert and Robyn fleeing, only to realize they have crossed the Venturian/Vepturian border unknowingly, and are now in Vepturian Barracks. The two get in a battle with a tank, eventually overpowering it, destroying the quarters, and leaving. However, they realize that Vepture has no roads, but rivers in their place, and seem to be trapped. Robert furiously hits at the controls, eventually activating a "float" button, which saves them from their predicament and allows them to cross the border and return to the Venturedome. Jacob and Jade are mortified to learn that their team as been completely annihilated, with the exception of Linus, and that the next battle is in only one month. They are, however, able to get certain members on their team, such as legendary barbarians Rogue Gunther and Draco Nathaniel, however, their team still ends up being the smallest by the time the next round of the battle arrives. A Vepturian cruise missile is fired into the dome, however, and two paratroopers, Cecil and Clive, arrive, and begin a massacre. Robert and Robyn are able to escape by opening a manhole and landing in a sewer. However, they soon realize they have actually fallen into a tomb, and seek to find a way out. Eventually, they are able to build a tower of coffins and open another manhole, realizing they have yet again ended up in Vepturian territory. After a heated speedboat fight, the duo are able to make it out alive, and are rescued by a Venturian SWAT Team. Jacob and Jade share their first kiss, but are soon brought down to earth by the fact that Linus is once again the only survivor in their team, and that the third match is arriving in only yet another month. Reluctantly Terrence Jacob and Teresa Jade, Robert and Robyn's respective siblings, join Team Jacob, alongside a group of hipsters and a fallen gang, the Vepturegeng. After having prepared for the penultimate battle, another attack by the Vepturians occur, however, most of Team Jacob survives, and are able to kill the Vepturian invaders. However, the Venturedome has been critically damaged, and the leader of the nation, President Michael Charles, has been murdered in the process. Robert is initially blamed for the attack, due to how much he has crossed the border, and is believed to be a Vepturian spy. However, his half-sister Cybele Jacob comes up and denies Jacob's involvement, with Cyan Jade being able to supply evidence of Robert in a firefight with the Vepturian Weaponized Forces, showing that he is strongly against them. However, Vepturian dictator, Sylvester Solberg, plans to launch an atom bomb storm towards the Venturedome in attempts to destroy the country once and for all. This sends the public into mass hysteria, with Robert and Robyn deciding to go undercover and board a Vepturian Airship, the Guan Dao in attempts to prove or disprove Solberg's threats. Jacob and Jade give the Venturians the good news, and it is later reported by the search team that Solberg had died from the explosion, however, so had everyone but Team Armstrong's members, who drank the potion. Robert almost hyperventilates from the news that the United Provinces of Vepture had been brought into anarchy, but is yet again brought down to earth by the fact that so is the country of Venture. Surviving Vice President, Johnathan Stockman, reveals that Jacob is worthy of being president of Venture after his actions at Untergang. Jacob also believes Jade should be honored, and plans to marry her so she can be the First Lady of the presidency. Jacob's first announcement is that the Venturian Battle will continue, much to the disbelief of the public. However, he carries out his plans for an "ultimate" final round to end all Venturian traditions. Team Jacob and Team Armstrong meet at an ancient acropolis, where they plan to battle the Wyvern, and enter the Wyve Portal, activated by twelve Wyve Opals Jacob had secretly taken from the bank. The skirmish against the Wyvern is eventually successful, although Linus dies in the process, saddening the teams immensely. Right when the Exit Portal is activated, however, a piece of the now-destroyed Planet Venture-VNTR crashes into it, leaving them stranded. Jacob remembers a channel of portals that Helen Young, a Venturian scientist, had taught him on during his tour through the Venturedome Official Laboratory, and uses a distress signal, a formation made of stone, so that she notices, and activates a portal to Planet Venture-LNTR. The teams are able to make it, and celebrate their victory at the wedding of Robert Jacob and Robyn Jade. Robert, inebriated, demands the entire Venturedome be destroyed by a wrecking crew, which, although the crew is reluctant, they still obey his orders. Robert wakes up, lampshade over his head, and realizes he had the entire dome and most of the city leveled with it, but is narrowly able to stop a demolitionist from destroying his manor. Robert, now severely disappointed with his leadership, is informed by Robyn that, although he had essentially ended their entire country, that no citizens were harmed, as she, not quite as drunken, had told them to escort all the citizens and to gather resources to rebuild the city outside of the dome. Robert, now much more cheerful, demands the rebuild begin as soon as possible. After one year of his leadership, Venture City has been near-completely restored, and Robert receives news of a supreme threat that is trying to combine the planets' populations to make his destruction of the universe easier. Robert claims that, although the Venturian Battle has ended, Team Jacob is "back in business". Abilities * Weapon Switch ** Sword Switches (Broadsword) ** Drilling (Pickax) ** Vine Cut (Hatchet ** Digging (Shovel) ** Illumination (Torch) ** Target (Handgun) ** Laser Deflector (Shield) ** Growing (Water Pail) ** Tracking (Compass) ** Glide (Hind Wings) ** Stealth (Shrub) * Master Build * Silver LEGO Blowup (Dynamite) Quotes Trivia * In Venture: The Championship, she is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler, who reprises her role in the game. Category:Characters Category:Venture Category:Venture-LNTR Category:Venture-LNTR Characters Category:Venture Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Weapon Switch Category:Sword Switch Category:Drill Category:Vine Cut Category:Dig Category:Illumination Category:Target Category:Bronze LEGO Blowup Category:Laser Deflector Category:Growing Category:Tracking Category:Glide Category:Stealth Category:Master Build Category:Silver LEGO Blowup